Masz wiadomość
by Akivaria
Summary: Alphonse zdecydowanie MUSIAŁ się przesłyszeć... [RoyxEd, Shonenai]


**Title**: Masz wiadomość

**Author**: Aki

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Hmmm... Czy mieliście kiedyś takie dziwne uczucie... Pragnienie zablokowania pewnych myśli z pola widzenia wewnętrznego oka? XD Dodajcie do tego pomysłu Aki zastanawiającą się nad reakcją Alphonse'a na pewną wiadomość i otrzymacie TO XD Zupełnie jak powyżej: crack, wątpliwy humor, shonen-ai...

**Parings:** RoyxEd

Alphonse wpatrywał się w brata mniej więcej tak, jakby ten nagle oznajmił, że przetransmutował się w śledzia i postanowił żyć pod wodą. Zasadniczo, w tej chwili rybę przypominał właśnie młodszy Elric, co kilka sekund otwierając i zamykając usta.

Nie mógł tego usłyszeć. To na pewno przemęczenie, Edward nigdy w życiu... Nigdy nie mógłby... Tak. Alphonse Elric, były przedstawiciel poruszających się samowolnie, olbrzymich zbroi, _musiał_ się przesłyszeć. No bo jakie było inne wytłumaczenie faktu, że jego mózg odebrał stwierdzenie: "Alphonse, ja i Roy od jakiegoś czasu... Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć... Jesteśmy razem.".

Cóż, ponieważ Alphonse od dwóch miesięcy nie miał w ustach ani kropelki alkoholu, posiadał zaświadczenie lekarskie o przytomnym stanie umysłu, nie palił żadnych świństw, ani też nie znajdował się w objęciach Morfeusza - co sprawdził przez kilkakrotne uszczypnięcie się w każdą możliwą kończynę - wniosek był tylko jeden: musiał się przesłyszeć.

Edward uśmiechnął się słabo, a jego palce nerwowo kręciły młynki. Lewa, stalowa stopa wybijała jakiś nieskładny rytm na posadzce. Gdzieś tam w oddali , jak przez mgłę, dało się słyszeć tykanie zegara. Poza tym panowała cisza, tak potworna cisza, że Barry Rzeźnik byłby w stanie ciąć ją swoim tasakiem. W końcu jednak Alphonse odnalazł głos gdzieś w głębi swojego gardła i zdołał wypowiedzieć słowo, które ukazywało wszystkie jego uczucia, które przed nim wypowiedziało setki tysięcy osób - Winry, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ed zniszczył swoją protezę; major, gdy ktoś szepnął kilka przerażonych słów za jego plecami; wreszcie sam Edward, gdy poznał prawdę o Kamieniu Filozoficznym...

"Że co?"

Edward spojrzał prosto na całkowicie skonfundowanego brata. Jego policzki zaróżowiały lekko. Zakaszlał cicho, próbując przeczyścić gardło, po czym przemówił jeszcze raz. "Ja i Roy jesteśmy razem."

A więc jednak to zaświadczenie jest nieaktualne.

Młodszy Elric wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń tuż nad ramieniem Edwarda, podczas gdy jego umysł przyjął i zaczął przetwarzać zasłyszaną sentencję. A trzeba wam wiedzieć, że Alphonse był osobą z natury spokojną, uczciwą, miłą dla otoczenia i łagodną. Jego umysł był zawsze przytomny, wiele osób mówiło, że miał w sobie niewinność dziecka, potrafiącego znaleźć światełko w nawet najciemniejszym tunelu. Ale teraz...

Mentalne obrazy. O, NIE..

Alphonse wymierzył swojemu umysłowi niewidzialny siarczysty policzek, próbując włączyć jakąś barierę dla rozpędzonej wyobraźni. Podziałało i młodszy Elric niemal odetchnął z ulgą, nim jednak zdołał ugryźć się w język, jego zdradzieckie ciało przemówiło. "Edward, jak długo, ty i Roy...?"

Starszy młodzieniec skrzywił się lekko - pytanie zabolało, chyba nawet bardziej niż powinno, gdyż prosta zamiana "nii-san" na "Edward" brzmiała obco, niemal złowrogo. Stalowy Alchemik zdobył się jednak na bardzo słaby uśmiech, wzruszył ramionami, po czym przemówił. "Siedem... Może osiem miesięcy..."

_Osiem miesięcy._ Jego starszy brat od ośmiu miesięcy spotykał się ze swoim przełożonym, starszym o ładnych parę lat. Który na dodatek był mężczyzną. Jeśli jutro niebo rozerwie się i zacznie padać krewetkami, Alphonse po prostu wyjdzie na dwór i zrobi sobie grilla.

Zaraz... Jeśli młodszy Elric dobrze kojarzył, osiem miesięcy to jak dla pary całkiem spory odcinek czasu. Mogli spotkać się parenaście razy... Umówić na jakieś słodkie wyjście do kawiarenki... Po prostu usiąść przy raportach i porozmawiać... Nie, żeby "chodzenie ze sobą" ograniczało się tylko do rozmów, upomniał się Alphonse, próbując za wszelką cenę wyrzucić z umysłu obrazy Roya wpijającego się w wargi jego brata. Zamiast tego zamienił je na spokojniejsze obrazy Edwarda i Płomiennego Alchemika spacerujących po parku, trzymających się za ręce. Tak, jak to robili podporucznik Ross i sierżant Brosh jakieś pięć miesięcy temu, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą "randkować", jak to ujął Havoc. Z ostatnich plotek wynikało nawet, że zamieszkali razem. Cóż się dziwić, praktycznie pół roku to dość spory okres czasu, no i przede wszystkim...

Zaraz.

Pięć miesięcy i osiem miesięcy.

Pięć i osiem.

Pięć jest większe... Niż osiem...

'O nie, nie nie... NIE mentalne obrazy, wszystko, tylko nie to', umysł Alphonse'a praktycznie krzyczał, gdy ten podejmował rozpaczliwe próby włączenia jakiegoś filtra w stylu "chrońmy dzieci przed pornografią". Kiedy w końcu jego szaleńczy potok myśli zwolnił, młodszy Elric spojrzał wprost na brata. Niewysoki, o złocistych włosach i oczach. Jeśli do wczoraj wydawał się Alphonsowi patronem dziewictwa, to teraz... O nie, nie nie... Nie tak prędko. Edward nie pozwoliłby tak zuchwałemu zalotnikowi jak Roy na coś więcej. W końcu był Stalowym Alchemikiem, o stalowej woli i niewzruszonej postawie. Tak. Alphonse odetchnął cicho, po czym z determinacja spojrzał na brata i zaczął mówić. "Czy ty... I Roy... Nii-san, czy ty i Roy..." Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. A nie, nie pasuje, łatwiej _pomyśleć_ niż_ powiedzieć_, poprawił się Alphonse. A jednak, Edward zamrugał, róż na jego policzkach pogłębił się nieco, a oczy powędrowały do butów. Co jednak dziwne, uśmiech młodzieńca poszerzył się. "Cóż... Tak.", odparł, nie patrząc wprost na brata.

Alphonse przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale nie stracił optymizmu. To nic nie znaczy. Każdemu mogła się... _Przytrafić_ jakaś chwila słabości. Nie wierząc, w to, co w zasadzie robi, Al brnął dalej. "Umm... A... Ile.. Uh... Razy?", mruknął tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił, podczas gdy jego twarz przybrała odcień dzikiego karmazynu. Edward zamrugał kilkakrotnie, dopasowując się jak kameleon do odcienia czerwieni na policzkach brata. Jego oczy powędrowały w kąt pokoju. "Cóż...", zaczął z wolna, starając się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć na Alphonse'a, "Trzy, może cztery...", młodszy Elric niemal odetchnął z ulgą, a czerwień jego policzków lekko opadła. Nie było więc tak najgorzej, jego brat nie zachowywał się jak pierwszy lepszy...

"... Tuziny razy..."

_MENTALNE OBRAZY. _

Gdyby Alphonse mógł, najchętniej uderzyłby głową w stół, zemdlał, umarł, po czym dał się zakopać z ładnym nagrobkiem nad głową. Wszystko wydawało mu się teraz nazbyt surrealistyczne. To musiał być sen. Bardzo realistyczny sen, z zapachami, dźwiękami, nawet bólem. Jego brat, wiecznie drący koty z pułkownikiem, teraz jest jego... Jego... _Chłopakiem_?

"Alphonse...", Edward mruknął cicho, wyrywając brata z zadumy. Nim jednak zdołał coś powiedzieć, Al usłyszał pisk opon, burczenie silnika, a potem otwieranie się bramy i donośne pukanie do drzwi. Młodszy Elric niemal skręcił sobie kark, obracając błyskawicznie głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku. "Otwarte...", Edward zakrzyknął słabo i drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując Roya Mustanga, Płomiennego Alchemika, w pełnej krasie.

A więc tak musiał czuć się każdy ojciec, gdy ukochany jego córeczki wyrywał ją w dorosłe życie. Alphonse wpatrywał się tępo w Mustanga, który podszedł do Edwarda i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Delikatny uśmiech Stalowego powiększył się nieco i Al poczuł się co najmniej zakłopotany. Miał bardzo głupią nadzieję, że Roy nie podjedzie i nie poprosi go o rękę brata...

"Alphonse już wie, Roy", bardziej dla konwencji niż rzeczywistego przekazu informacji Ed mruknął cicho. Mustang skinął głową, po czym odezwał się. "Myślę, że Al-kun powinien mieć czas na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego w spokoju...", zaczął, skinąwszy głową w stronę Alphonse'a. Ten jedynie raczej gapowato przekrzywił głowę. "Tak...", odpowiedział Edward, uśmiechając się szczerze w stronę Mustanga. Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym obrócił się, skłonił w stronę Alphonse'a i spojrzał wymownie na Stalowego Alchemika. Ten przekręcił się w fotelu.

"Al, ja i Roy wyjdziemy na mały spacer... Myślę, że powinieneś mieć czas na własne przemyślenia...", zaczął, wstając z fotela i podchodząc do wieszaka. Zabrał z niego swój nieśmiertelny, czerwony płaszcz i zarzucił go na ramiona. Gdy mózg Alphonsa przyswoił już wszystko, co do niego powiedziano, młodszy Elric otworzył szeroko oczy. Gdy już miał rzucić jakąś delikatniejszą wersję "hej, nie zostawiajcie mnie samego z moim umysłem!", Ed mruknął "Wrócę wraz z Royem wieczorem" i skierował się w stronę drzwi, wraz z podążającym za nim Płomiennym Alchemikiem.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzał Alphonse, była ręka Roya, wędrująca w stronę należącego do jego brata miejsca - gdzie - plecy - tracą - swą - szlachetną - nazwę.

_**MENTALNE OBRAZY.**_

To będzie _długi_ wieczór.


End file.
